Inside she's dying
by Dominique Beilschmidt
Summary: This is a story I came up with after watching a movie. Please note! I do not see this being Germany, I see this fic more as an AU. Does involve mature content in later chapters, also includes foul language, and abuse. If any of these issues are a sensitive subject you, I don't suggest reading. Critiques are welcomed! This is a GermanyxOCxPrussia love triangle story.


Sitting on the curb outside Ludwig's house, Dominique began counting the dark bruises that covered her arms and legs. "uno ...due...tre-" she cut off as she heard the front door squeak ajar. She quickly retreated behind Gilbert's car and released a small sighed. "Dominique, get your ass over here!" Ludwig's words were harsh and slurred. 'he's drunk again...' Dominique thought to herself as she stayed silent.

Ludwig stumbled through the doorway, a beer bottle grasped in his right hand. "C'mon! I know you're hiding behind Gilbert's car." he said throwing the beer bottle in the direction of the vehicle. Luckily, he over-powered the throw, sending the brown glass bottle to the other side of the road. The bottle landed with a loud 'smash' as the thick glass littered the cement.  
"Go back inside! You're drunk!" Dominique yelled weakly as she stood up erect, peeking over the roof of the car. "Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do? You're /my/ bitch!" Ludwig said as he stumbled out to the car. Dominique was sure to stay on the opposite side of the vehicle so she wasn't hit or grabbed. "I'm your girlfriend!" Dominique whimpered as she looked into the drunk German's eyes which were glassed over with anger and lust due to his state of intoxication. She swiftly opened the door and got into the passenger side of Gilbert's car, slamming the door shut before locking the wasn't scared...completely, she was just sick of getting hit and abused. Even through all of Ludwig's drunk rampages and fits, Dominique still loved him; she knew this wasn't who he really was. The real Ludwig would hug her and kiss away her pain and tears. The /real/ Ludwig would hold her close and fight away her fears.

Ludwig began to pound on the passenger window and bent over to glare at her through the glass. "You bitch, get out now!" he spat, his alcohol scented breath fogging up a spot of the window. Dominique frowned and shook her head fighting back tears. "No! Not until you're sober, now go away! P-Please..." she yelled back. Ludwig growled and stood up slamming his tightly clenched fist on the roof of the car, the loud boom startling Dominique. "Nein, I'm staying here 'till Gilbert gets home. Then I'll have him unlock the fucking car and I'll get you out myself. . . And you wouldn't want that, so I suggest you get the hell out." he said in a matter-of-fact kind of tone. Dominique wasn't getting hit again, she was still sore from last night's beating. She sighed and crawled into the back seat to lay down, ignoring Ludwig's harsh and cruel threats. "I know Gil won't let him get me. . ." she quietly assured herself. As time ticked on Ludwig eventually decided to go inside to drown himself in even more alcohol, but by then Dominique was already asleep in the back seat.

Around 2 a.m Francis pulled up to the house and dropped Gilbert off in front of his house. " Danke bro!" Gilbert called out as Francis drove off. "Oh Scheiße , I need to get my phone charger." Gilbert muttered as he heard his cellphone beep letting him know it was almost dead. He reached into his pocket and fished out his car keys to unlock his car. He noticed the handprints on the passenger side window and raised an eyebrow in confusion. He opened the door to the driver's side and searched for his charger. Reaching up to turn the dim light on he glanced into the back seeing a mass take up the back seat. Looking again he saw it was Dominique sound asleep in the back. "What the hell are you doing?!" Gilbert asked as he looked back at her. He noticed all the bruises and marks on her arms and legs and frowned. It's been a few days since he's been home and noticed a lot of new bruises on her. "Dominique. . .wake up!" Gilbert said a bit louder.

Dominique jolted up and frantically looked around looking for Ludwig. "O-oh sorry. . .your brother was drunk again and I had to hide." Dominique said as she sat up and stretched. "Gott. . . I'm sorry I wasn't home sooner to help you. . ." Gilbert said scratching the back of his neck, feeling rather bad for her. "Oh it's fine~! I can take care of myself." She assured him smiling. She opened the back door to the car and stepped out, serveying the area once more. "Don't worry, he's probably asleep." Gilbert said as he noticed her looking around cautiously. " I know, but you can never be too safe." she replied shutting the door quietly before gazing up at the moon. "Too bad I couldn't have spent tonight sitting out here with Ludwig looking up at the night sky..." she added with a small sigh of disappointment.

Gilbert's lips turned into an unusual frown as he grabbed his phone charger before slamming the car door shut. Seeing Dominique like this made him sad, he knew how much she loved Ludwig and it wasn't right that she had to put up with all the things he did to her.  
"Well, come back inside. I'll make sure west is asleep." Gilbert said opening the front door. Dominique nodded and followed close behind clenching the fabric of his T-shirt. Walking into the house, all the lights were off and the t.v was still going, the livingroom glwling the colour of the t.v sreen. Gilbert softly blushed noticing Ludwig still had his porn playing, the sounds of moans and groans echoing throughout the living room. He quickly shut it off before Dominique had a chance to see or hear what it was that Ludwig was watching. Gilbert waved her over and walked with her over to the stairs. She glanced over her drunk boyfriend who was currently passed out and frowned, her heart slowly sinking to her feet as she proceeded hesitantly to the staircase. As her weight set on each step, a small creak sounded. She slowly made her way to her and Ludwig's room and sat on the edge of the bed, she set her elbows on her knees and rested her head in her palms as she hunched over. She was debating whether or not if she should go stay in the guest room tonight. She always hated sleeping alone, she usually got cold, and the sounds throughout the night would sometimes startle or frighten her.

"I need to grow up..." She sighed to herself as she stood up and stretched, bending back trying to reach for the wall. Reaching over, she slid open the drawer on the nightstand next to her side of the bed and pulled out her birth control pills along with a night shirt to change into. She slowly walked over to the bedroom door, glancing back at her room. "Hopefully Ludwig won't get mad..." She muttered as she walked across the hall to the guest bedroom.

Slowly cracking the door open, she peered into the darkness and frowned. "I-I hate the dark so much." She whispered quietly to herself as she flipped the light switch on. She slowly walked into the room, looking around. Her eyes falling onto the small twin sized bed pushed against the wall in the back corner of the room. She slowly pushed the door closed, leaving it cracked a tad allowing the light from the hallway to shine into the room. She shut the bedroom light off before walking up to the bed placing her shirt and pills down. She quickly pulled her shirt off over her head, dropping the soft article of clothing on to the floor before she replaced it with the new one she grabbed from her room. She opened her pill pack and took her pill before shutting the pack and placing it on the table. Dropping the small circular pill onto the slippery surface of her tongue she tipped her head back, taking the pill dry.

Suddenly the echoing of footsteps approaching the stairs sounded before an acording squeak of each step was heard. Seeing as the guest room was right in front of the stairs, Dominique knew she had no time to waste. She rushed into the bed, ripping the covers back as she settled in under them. She covered herself and shut her eyes pretending to be fast asleep. The door slightly opened a bit more, in the doorway stood a swaying Ludwig. He could barely stand due to his high level of intoxication. He looked at Dominique's sleeping figure as she lay, guilt pulsing through him. He wanted to apologise and talk to her...let her know how shitty he really felt. He sighed and walked over to her bed side, kneeling next to her. He gently rested his large hand on the back of her head and started to rub the back of her head, his fingers lacing through her dark brown hair. Dominique relaxed slightly, letting out a small sigh of relief. A small smile curling at the sides of her pink lips, loving just how gentle and soft his touch could be. She turned over on to her side, her back to Ludwig as she softly gazed at the creame coloured wall in front of her.

Ludwig noticed her movement and frowned slightly, wanting to get a bit closer to her. He stood up a moment and walked closer to the bed before scooting in under the covers with her. He pressed against her back and gently pulled her back against his broad and form chest. He hugged her and shut his cerillium eyes, rather tired and dizzy. Her body warmth rather relaxing comfrting to the large German. "Gute...nacht" he mumbled before surccumbing to the sleepiness induced by his intense drinking. Dominique's heart melted at the heat of the moment. Her cheeks pinkened hearing how sincere he was being before she too followed suit and fell into a surprising peaceful slumber.


End file.
